


Jay Always Get's What He Wants, Even If He Has To Cry To Get It

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Have I mentioned that I love them?, Take some more of my sweet sweet boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: god, I love these boys so much,,,,, Jay, by the power of being cute and capturing Tim's heart, manages to make him stay.





	Jay Always Get's What He Wants, Even If He Has To Cry To Get It

It was almost childlike, the way Jay trembled into Tim's room. They had exchanged spare room keys before going to sleep on the off-chance of one needing to get to the other. Once inside Jay sets the key down on a table in the corner before taking muted steps to the bedside.

As gently as possible, Jay nudges Tim, whispering his name like a gentle breath of wind till he groans and waves off Jay's hand.

"What?" The word slurred by sleep, stuffing half his face into his pillow.

"Can I stay in here with you?" Jay's quiet whisper is filled with urgency.

"What's wrong with your room?" He yawns.

It takes Jay a moment to come up with his answer, finding a sudden interest in his fingers. "I'm having nightmares is all."

Tim snores and for a moment Jay thinks he's fallen back asleep. He's terrified of going back to his room but not willing to wake Tim up again when he lifts up the covers for Jay to get in. Jay thanks him and crawls in, leaving space between them more out of respect for personal space than comfort.

Tim's hand is warm, rubbing some of the heat into his cold body. "Did you want to talk about it?" He asks, petting the tremors out of him.

"No, it's just the same stuff as always," Jay says, relaxing into the warmth and caring attention.

Tim hums. "You mean you usually have nightmares?"

Jay nods. Almost every night some terrible dream, some new way to die shown to him in dreams so real it feels like prophecy. He'd rather not recount them. Tim understands, has frequent nightmares of his own. Some bit of twisted psyche manifested in the subconscious. 

In the morning Tim's arm is draped across Jay's chest, and Tim slightly enamored. He sees Jay as soft-spoken, looking for answers, and small. True he may be taller, but his frame is wiry, and bones peek out in places.

He's reluctant to wake Jay up, but he knows they must be moving and wakes him up. He ponders at his feelings while Jay takes one of his shirts for the walk back to his room. It's too big and reminds Tim of nights at college. Of shirts borrowed and never returned, of long gone cigarettes, now ash in the wind. It cements in his mind that he has to protect Jay, he's going to stay with him and protect him.  
\-----

First, it had been Rosswood, then someone some /thing/ chasing them in the woods till Tim and Jay managed to run to their cars in the idea that the metal would keep them safe, and now this. Now they come back to the hotel they've called home for about a week, longer than they would have liked, to find the place ransacked.

The cameras and tapes seem fine, same for their clothes and the money they've pooled together between working for at most a month at a time. Though one thing is amiss. Tim's pills are missing. Which isn't surprising, but still infuriating.

Tim walks back outside without a word and lights a cigarette. The quiet fury sits heavy in Jay's stomach, he follows tensely behind his companion. He stands to the side as Tim paces and takes long drags of his cigarette. He's getting jittery, starts muttering to himself about what he should do.

He should go back to Rosswood and find them. Go back and fight until he gets his meds back. Teach them a lesson. They keep a knife for protection, he can use it. Jay breaks Tim from his ramblings with a soft whimper. He's wrapped himself around the handicapped parking pole. As if he could hide behind the thin metal.

"You don't have to go with me. I can do this by myself." Tim tries to comfort him. But Jay gets louder, the smoke not being the only reason his eyes water.

This was wrong. It could only end badly. If Tim left him to do this crazy thing something would happen. It reminds him of a nightmare he had recently, where he was abandoned and all alone, with no one to protect him when the monsters came for him.

"Jay, I have to do this. They can't keep getting away with this! I'll be back before the sun comes up." But how would he know? How could Tim be so sure that he would come back?

Tim drops the butt of his cigarette to the ground and stamps it out, then begins walking to his car. Jay skitters to catch up, putting himself between the car door and Tim. He's hunched over, almost cowering, making himself small and vulnerable.

"Jaybird please. Go back to the room. Clean things up." Tim says softly, one hand reaching behind Jay to the handle, ready to open it when Jay gets out of the way.

"Please," Jays voice cracks without his permission, "don't leave me." He almost collapses into Tim's arms, hiding his face in his chest and letting out a sob. Tim stands rigid as Jay, quivering in his arms, grips his shirt tightly. "I don't want to be alone again." He cries.

Tim's never had someone so dependent on him before. Someone frightened to tears by one night's absence. Mechanically, he takes his hand off the door handle and pets down Jays back. His sobs die down into hiccups, then seeing as the perceived danger has passed, lets go of his grip on Tim's shirt. Tim holds him in place for a moment, just long enough to take in the feeling of Jay's small frame pressed against him. Then, taking a deep breath he grabs his hand to lead him back inside.

Tim settles Jay down on the bed, handing him the tissues, before straightening out their belongings. In an effort to calm down, Jay turns on the tv and focuses on evening out his breathing. Once Tim deems the room clean enough he sits down on the bed close to Jay, pulling him down to lean on him. Jay lets out a soft sigh of relief, as if only just believing that Tim would stay after all.

In some strange pull, Tim gently pushes up Jay's jaw and kisses him. It's soft, and says "I will never leave you," or maybe "thank you for letting me stay,". Tim lets him go, opens his eyes to see Jay, his Jay, with a hopeful grin. His eyes are still red and glazed from crying, but he's smiling. Something that graces Jay's face far less than it should.

"I love you too." He says.


End file.
